Question: Simplify the expression. $-2r(2r+7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2r}$ $ = ({-2r} \times 2r) + ({-2r} \times 7)$ $ = (-4r^{2}) + (-14r)$ $ = -4r^{2} - 14r$